Apricity
by sapphireswimming
Summary: A collection of sentence-stories from all over Amity Park, brought to your doorstep like slivers of sunlight on a winter's day. In tandem with Laora's Anoesis: 11/15.
1. 1-20

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

300 sentence stories. Because I seem to operate on the idea that less is more. No, actually, this was sparked when I showed _Tendrils_ (Supernatural: s/3670520/1/ to Laora who decided that we should try try it too, but we went overboard on prompts so this will end up being a massive mega-collection of 15 chapters of 20 sentences each.

The plan is that Laora and I will be updating at the same time and you can find her heart-stoppingly fantastic collection _Anoesis_ (for the Hobbit) here: s/9611045/1/

Below are a great range of characters, all genres (from the fluffiest things I've ever written to some truly dark stuff), a few Alternate Universe ideas, and a Supernatural crossover or two because I can't really help it that that's where my brain's been taking me these days but you should be able to understand them without knowing anything about that show. Some definitely get up to T for blood and/or character death (incredible how a single sentence can contain so much emotional trauma, right? and how on earth is _death_ one of the easier thing to write in one line?) so MIND THE RATING.

Continuations and those tied to a specific episode or story I've written or plan to write are marked accordingly (#Tied to earlier sentence, "Episode," _Planned_, and Written) and I'm sure that more than a few of these will get expanded into drabbles in _Turning Pages_ or perhaps even legit oneshots. Feel free to let me know if there's one you especially want expanded and if there's something that _you_ want to work with, come talk to me! ;)

And please forgive excessive commas, semi-colons, and any grammatical mistakes from stretching the structures to make a plot fit. :P

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom)**

* * *

**1. Emerald**

For a minute, Maddie didn't know how to respond, because it made absolutely no sense, but she could have sworn that Sam had fingered the deep green fabric swatch and claimed that it was the one she wanted for the wedding because the color was the same shade as Danny's eyes.

**2. Vacuum** ("Identity Crisis")

It wasn't until Sam and Tucker watched a shaggy haired version of their friend racing across his room with a vacuum cleaner from the safety of his bed that they realized this was only the beginning of a very, very long day.

**3. Lie**

"Of course, I'll be fine."

***4. Salt**

Tucker took Danny to the Nasty Burger for some hot, salty French fries and a gigantic chocolate milkshake to celebrate his release from the hospital after the accident with his parent's portal, but when Danny's face blanched and he choked until he coughed up flecks of blood, Tucker frantically made the emergency call so he could be rushed back.

**5. Telephone**

It was a stupid game, they all knew that, but it wasn't like there was anything else to do as they stood in line during the fire drill, so they whispered from one ear to the next, "Fenton and Manson are lovebirds, pass it on," until there was an earsplitting screech.

**6. Dummy**

It had been their longstanding tradition to watch horror movies as a kind of stress reliever whenever school was too hectic or battles with ghosts got too bad, but after Freakshow, Danny vetoed anything with possessed, manipulated, or animated dolls or puppets.

**7. Icicle**

The rescue team grimaced when they found the missing teen in the middle of the snow, ice dripping off of his nose and long exhausted breath frosting the bangs of his long black hair, and wondered why his sister had insisted that he could still be alive after two full days of being exposed to this weather.

**8. Obsessive**

"Dude, you already have seven PDAs… and why do you even need this version when there's an updated one scheduled to come out in three weeks?"

**9. Slide**

He had always imagined that ectoplasm was the same as blood, just a different color, but found himself revising that opinion as he collapsed bonelessly against the wall and kept falling further and further downward, aided by the slippery oily ooze painting a bright green trail beneath him, until his glazed eyes were blinking up at the ceiling.

**10. Storm**

Lance Thunder said it was just a freak thunderstorm rolling in, but then lightning cracked green against a suddenly pitch black sky.

**11. Coffee**

"Mooooooom," Jazz yelled in frustration when she started the coffee maker and the water gurgling into the pot came out a bright, glowing green.

**12. Angel**

"Are you an angel?" the girl asked breathlessly as soon as she knew the danger had passed and her sincerity took him so off guard that he laughed until he cried.

**13. Brotherhood**

He'd never had a brother, but he had had Tucker since the second day of preschool, and Danny had decided long ago that that was enough.

**14. Reincarnation** (_Plot Bunny_)

Sam finally stumbled into her room, too numb to cry but eyes too watery to see the figure on her bed clearly until it said, "Hi, Sammy!"

**15. Leaves**

Autumn colored leaves were kind of pretty when the wind swept them up into tornadoes, he decided, but not when mysterious gold ghosts made them burst into flames when you were standing in the middle of them admiring the view.

**16. Bulletin**

Danny did a double take at the poster next to his locker, but, yep, it still said that the Danny Phantom Phan Club was going to start meeting in room 110 starting on Tuesday nights.

**17. Gunshot** (TP: Bad Idea)

"Oh please," Danny said, rolling his eyes as he fingered the bullet hole through the red circle of his t-shirt and looked at the man behind the still smoking gun, "that doesn't work."

**18. Nails**

For a moment, he wonders how it's possible for intangible, transparent claws to hurt so much, and then, he doesn't think about much of anything.

**19. Hair** ("Phantom Planet," _TP: Skunk_)

His parents weren't exactly the most perceptive people in the world and so he froze when his mother kept staring at him until it dawned on her to shout, "Danny? What have you done to your hair?!"

**20. Stake**

"No!" Danny shouted to the footballers Lancer had roped into manhandling him to stay with the rest of the group where it was safe from ghosts, "you don't understand… you have to let me go!"

* * *

***#4 Salt:** According to folklore, salt (as a pure element of nature) is harmful to ghosts, spirits, and other "perversions." Of course, if salt affected Danny like this in the show, I think we would have heard about it. So, you can consider this one a Supernatural crossover or AU if you like.


	2. 21-40

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom)**

**A/N in chapter 1**

* * *

**21. Sleep**

Danny definitely regretted that flippant comment about how ghosts must be sabotaging his alarm clock since he was always oversleeping before school.

**22. Anxious**

"Mom, Dad… you know how you've said that I can talk to you about anything… well… there's something I need to tell you…"

**23. Remote**

He understood that bad guys always kidnapped the hero and held them far away from civilization so that getting help would be practically impossible, but seriously, why did the fruitloop have to have a summer home in the middle of the Rockies?

**24. Climb**

Sometimes, when Danny dreamed, he was drowning in a pit together with seething, teeming, squirming green shapes with souls enough to scream and instinct enough to fight for the spots where you could see the stars, but not enough strength to find a foothold anywhere in the always changing walls of their everlasting claustrophobic prison.

**25. Forever**

They decided to end their vows with _forever_, and skip the _until death do you part_.

**26. Paint**

Maddie had been a martial artist, first aid student, and mother long enough to recognize blood steeped into a stiffly dried washcloth buried under the bed, but it didn't stop her from praying that it was just paint.

**27. King**

They'd all joked about Frostbite's nickname for Danny and bantered it around when they were goofing off, but it suddenly didn't seem like a laughing matter when Skulker grumbled and reluctantly knelt in front of Danny instead of trying to capture him in a net.

**28. Justify**

"You want to know how I can not care about how much property damage there's been," Danny asked hotly as he stood up from his place at the table and turned to the crowd, pointing at one person then another, "you, you, you, and you, you, him, her, that guy, you, him again, that whole family… everyone… every single person in this room is alive now because of what I've done."

**29. Spin**

He could fly just fine, and pull off stunts that would make most people drop their stomach to their toes, but only when he was the one controlling his flight plan; roller coasters where he was flung around in metal carts at the whim of the ride maker, though… those normally didn't work out so well.

**30. Calculate**

The one thing in school he was good at was science— biology, chemistry (when he wasn't dropping beakers through intangible hands), physics— and his mind was already busy calculating the weight and angles and distances and odds, but he wasn't thinking of anything but Sam's desperate grip and the way her foot kept sliding toward the drop as he let go of her hand and fell.

**31. Web**

Danny decided then and there that he absolutely hated spiders.

**32. Plaid**

The last person who tried to tell Sam that plaid was too happy of a pattern for a Goth to wear ended up walking away with a nicely blooming purple bruise to accompany their wardrobe.

**33. Blender**

After the ghost whirled Danny around in the air and then let go so that he landed on concrete several blocks away, it took Sam and Tucker a couple minutes to find him bruised, barely able to open his eyes, and mumbling about how he knew what it was like to be a piece of fruit blended up into a smoothie.

**34. Chemistry**

This, Danny thought as he gently pressed his lips to hers, had nothing to do with any kind of chemistry he'd ever studied.

**35. Swim**

Green eyes blinked once more as he sank into the murky depths of the lake, but the glow didn't show anything in the utter blackness, and it was all so perfectly still and calm and serene and peaceful and _quiet_ that it wasn't that he forgot how to swim, it was just that he didn't really want to.

**36. Faith** (_Down the Road_)

The Fentons had never been religious and Danny didn't believe in God or the devil or anything like that, but when the woman appeared in the portal with him and said that she could give him a second chance at life if he wanted it, he decided to believe in guardian angels.

**37. Sacrifice**

She'd always known this was how it was going to end, with Danny giving up his life for those of the people he loved and had sworn to protect.

**38. Hover**

"Hey," Tucker asked, waggling his eyebrows, "Now that you can duplicate, can you make an invisible copy and tell me what answers Sam's putting down on our next English quiz?"

**39. Letting go**

He sat on the steps on the monument long into the night and would have stayed there forever if he had been able to, but when Jazz finally found him and silently laid a hand on his shoulder, he sighed and walked away.

**40. Demented**

"Dude, here's the thing I don't get… you think that by telling me that you're always plotting to kill my dad, marry my mom, and turn my sister against me, it will make me actually _want _to join your side and become your son?"


	3. 41-60

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom)**

* * *

**41. Starved**

It never crossed their minds that ghosts might need to eat too.

**42. Horror**

The psychiatrist sat cross legged on the floor so that she was at eyelevel with the little blue-eyed boy who stared at her and said nothing while she asked him again, "Sweetheart, what did you see?"

**43. Concussion**

The bartender thought he'd already been busy partying it up for his twenty-first birthday but it had just been Skulker slamming him head first into a brick wall.

**44. Coma** (TP: Vigil)

Half of him wished that she wouldn't ever come out of the coma, because Tucker didn't want to have to explain why Danny wouldn't be there when she woke up.

**45. Myths** (Introuvable)

When Vladd eventually let go to collapse pale and cold on the ground and Danne wiped away the tears to see his somehow-gloved hand, he finally realized with a bolt of clarity what that energy had been and how the legend of The Phantom had come to be.

**46. Bloodlust**

She'd never really been scared of him, even when his eyes were red under Freakshow's control; it was only when his hands were covered in scarlet that she turned and fled, as much good as that did her.

**47. Touching**

It didn't seem like it could be that much comfort, as they lay in pools of their own blood unable to speak for the pain, but their hands were restless until they met and intertwined and that was how they were found the next day when their bodies were stiff and lifeless and their fingers couldn't be pulled apart.

**48. Wizard**

"For the last time, no, I can't produce chocolate out of your top hat; I've got ghost powers, not magic!"

**49. Priest** (_Atlantis Park_, SPN crossover)

The older hunter looked at him regretfully, whispering a "thank you," but Danny ignored him and the blade in his hand to focus on his younger brother who dipped the rosary in oil and began the Latin recitation he'd long since memorized without lifting his eyes from the crumbling page.

**50. Cannibal**

As a rule, Danny didn't like waking up in a cage, but when he saw how the ghosts imprisoned around him met their messy ends, he'd never wanted so badly to be anywhere but there.

**51. Supernova**

There was nothing on earth, literally, like watching a supernova explode from outer space.

**52. Tear**

When the ghost held the human he loved in his arms as she lay dying, he cried, a single tear rolling down his face to land just over her heart, and that is when, according to the legend, something extraordinary happened: her last breath mixed with his first tear and they became the first two halfas and were finally able to live together with no one able to complain that one of them did not belong.

**53. Wedding**

Tucker revealed at the rehearsal dinner that he'd been absolutely petrified of getting beaten to a bloody pulp by his best friend the first time he went to ask Jazz out.

**54. Fall** ("Phantom Planet")

When tumbling endlessly through the vast empty darkness of outer space with nothing to muse upon except your failures and loneliness and regrets and immortality, you begin to wish that there was a bottom and that you would either die or wake up when you finally reached it.

**55. Buttons**

Danny loved his two best friends, he really did, but they'd known each other for so long that they all knew how to push each other's buttons.

**56. Full moon**

He consoled himself with the thought that at least there was enough light tonight that, if someone did bother to come out looking for him, they might possibly find him without blindly tripping over his corpse and landing in the pile of leaking gore beside him because that would just be unpleasant.

**57. Tired**

Danny was tired of giving up everything he'd ever had or cared about or dreamed of for people who didn't even care.

**58. Consecrated**

The first time he went to a funeral after the accident, he squirmed throughout the ceremony, wishing he could make everyone just _go away_ because living people didn't belong here.

**59. Deaf**

He tried to make his parents realize that there could be ghosts out there that weren't completely and thoroughly evil, but every time he brought it up, they shut down a little more.

**60. Magnet**

Danny did not understand how Cujo always managed to find him no matter where he was or what he was doing.


	4. 61-80

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom)**

**Also, please do mind the rating / warning from the first Author's Note. Some of these sentences get particularly dark. Especially #65 Puzzle.**

* * *

**61. Dysfunctional**

The Goth, the geek, and the loser were an odd but inseparable trio; no one outside of their group understood how they functioned and they didn't understand how anyone else did.

**62. Eulogy** (Eulogy)

She had a speech all written out, but she eyed it uncomprehendingly before letting it fall through her fingers and flutter to the ground as she turned to blankly face the crowd.

**63. Echo** (Supernatural crossover)

"It's a death echo," Dean answered as the brothers watched the flickering image of a boy zipping up his protective suit for the third time since they'd come down the stairs, "there's nothing we can do."

**64. Clown** ("What You Want" and "King Tuck")

Tucker made sure he duly acted out his part as the class clown, because he never forgot how it felt to be the jealous beast and the cruel, all-powerful pharaoh.

**65. Puzzle**

Sam collapsed, trying not to faint, as Tucker threw up beside her; somehow, all of those slick bloody pieces on the floor had once been put together to form Danny.

**66. Brainwash**

"Danny!" she yelled desperately but, looking into his eyes, she knew immediately that he wasn't the one in control.

**67. Courage**

Danny Phantom had no problem with pummeling ghosts to within an inch of their afterlife if they came after his friends, but Danny Fenton went home and sat in a locked room with shaking hands, thinking of how close the calls had been.

**68. Psychology**

"Whatever you're gonna say won't work on me, Spectra," Danny warned, but he didn't feel very confident when she lightly laughed and replied, "Oh, but that's the best part about this, Danny; I don't have to do or say anything because you already mess up your own head enough without my help and I'm really quite impressed by some of what you have going there."

**69. Monster**

Danny had no reservations about what he was, he only hoped that the fact he fought the other ghosts helped to alleviate the downsides of his own guilty existence.

**70. Grasp**

"No, I understand exactly what you're saying, Danny," Maddie replied in a voice that was far too calm for the revelation he'd just made, "you're a ghost."

**71. Stag**

He'd never really cared about Sam's activism, other than the fact that it was what she was passionate about, but when he stepped out of the tent that night and saw the stag in the cluster of trees in the moonlight, he thought he finally understood why she did it.

**72. Vision**

The problem wasn't the blood or the broken bones or the fact that he could barely breathe, no, the thing that bothered him was not being able to look into Sam's eyes as he slipped into the darkness.

**73. Electricity**

Nobody ever had to warn Daniel Fenton about electrical safety when he was a child, but they should have.

**74. Plural**

"Well that's one down, so great job, Danny!" Tucker encouraged from his spot on the ground, "But there are about sixteen more— ("you mean because _you_ let them all go!") — and you have to catch them all!"

**75. Father**

Dani looked up at this man with adoration in her eyes and wished that she had the courage to call him "father."

**76. Accident**

"I didn't…" he sobbed, looking up from the melted remains of what was once his clone, "I didn't mean to!"

**77. Perfect**

Lancer had had plenty of eyebrow raising answers from Daniel Fenton throughout his teaching career, but finding "humanity" on the page asking for a one word description of perfection might just take the cake.

**78. Applause** ("Phantom Planet")

He landed in the snow and turned to find the last thing he'd ever expected in this half-life: Valerie Gray clapping for something Danny Phantom had done.

**79. Torch**

The flame sputtered out, casting them into immediate darkness; "Don't worry," Danny said as his eyes glowed to light the way.

**80. Dwarf** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny had never felt so small and incapable as he did while staring up at the towering muscular form of his evil future self.

* * *

**#62 Eulogy and #83 Rage from the next set are connected and form the basis of the oneshot I just posted (and wow, thank you, everyone, because the response to that one has been so incredibly overwhelmingly wonderful! :D)**


	5. 81-100

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for Danny Phantom)**

* * *

**81. Jewelry** ("Shades of Gray" and "Fanning the Flames")

He couldn't have known yet how much damage his dad's class ring had unwittingly wrought in their relationship, but she liked the Fenton Earphones and so at least that was a step in the right direction.

**82. Bacon**

"I'm so sorry about that, Tucker," Danny commiserated as his friend stared at the empty plate that had, just a mere moment ago, held a steaming plate of aromatic bacon before it glowed, levitated, and growled as it soared out the window.

**83. Rage** (#62 Eulogy) (Eulogy)

"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom," she began in a flat voice, "and he would save your sorry lives five times over before getting up in the morning and trying to limp his way through school and the pop quizzes and the bullying and the double detentions and being grounded because he was out there fighting for the town when he should have been sleeping in on the weekends and going out to a movie and enjoying his life instead of learning how to sew stitches into his side by himself because he didn't want to bother Jazz and I just wanted to tell you all so that you knew what he did for you and what you took from him."

***84. Run-down **

The ghost knew Danny was exhausted as he cornered him in front of the dilapidated warehouse, but if he thought that would make it any easier to beat the halfa, well then, he didn't know Danny Phantom very well.

***85. Veteran**

There was a _look_ you got, one we all had, but I didn't expect to see it in a sixteen year old boy.

***86. Phobia**

He deserved a medal for this, no, wait, make that two medals, with French fries on the side, and a couple mighty meaty melts on top plus whatever new shiny gismos and gadgets Sam could afford because nothing else in the world was going to start making a dent on all of the emotional trauma caused by seeing a snake slithering through the hallway of that abandoned hospital as he tried to find his friends.

**87. Miracle**

She knew better than to hope for a miracle, even though she asked for one; he was really dead this time.

**88. Test**

When, from out of the corner of her eye, he thought for a heart-stopping moment that it was really her, Vlad decided that the user interface on his hologram prototype had no more room for improvement.

**89. Selfish**

He was only a teenager, but he'd fought for them long enough; problem with being a hero, though, was that you weren't allowed to be selfish and you weren't allowed to give up.

**90. Abuse**

The last thing he needed was getting called into Lancer's office at the end of an already horrible week, but while he was prepared to get chewed out or offered one last chance to pull his English grade up to passing through some time consuming extra credit project that he couldn't refuse, he had no idea how to respond to the man hesitantly asking if he needed to call Child Protection Services.

**91. Pink**

The entire student body of Casper High wondered what bet Sam Manson must have lost to come to school dressed like _that_.

**92. Forest**

For all her uncaring, dark, apathetic Goth exterior, Sam was surprisingly good at giving pep talks and understanding that sometimes people just made mistakes— she knew that sometimes you couldn't see the forest for the trees.

**93. Nothing** (_Silence_)

His parents ranted and raved and cajoled and threatened to drag him to another psychiatrist but he just sat there and smiled understandingly and said nothing.

***94. Tower**

By all rights, he shouldn't have been able to see Clockwork's place from this far out, but he figured that the Ghost Zone might have been amorphous enough that distances between landmarks didn't always stay the same or it might be a Tortuga kind of thing, but instead of not being able to find a place unless you already knew where it was, once you knew where it was, you could find it from anywhere.

***95. Return**

Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms; conversely, life once extinguished cannot be rekindled, but one life may, under extreme circumstances, be spread through two vessels if a party is that desperate for another's return to this world.

**96. Tremor**

Danny had been able to tell when something bad was about to happen for as long as he could remember, and he got that little shiver again now, but pushed it away because Sam and Tucker really did want to see the portal and, since it didn't work, it wasn't like anything could even happen, right?

**97. Betray**

High School was the place to learn about back-stabbing and the fickle transferal of status based upon a family's worldly possessions, as Valerie discovered all too well when all her friends abandoned her.

**98. Fly** (There Were Ashes)

Before he got to the point where wiping his face of tears would keep it dry, his sense of self preservation kicked in and Danny realized that whatever happened next, he couldn't be found here, not still in Amity Park where Valerie would have formed a search party by now out for his blood, so he shakily stood to his feet and pushed off of the ground, soaring through the trees and choosing a random direction because it didn't matter where he flew so long as it was away from here.

**99. Trapped**

When the end of October rolled around, Sam produced a white bed sheet with a couple holes cut out for eyes and draped it over the head of a very unamused Danny.

**100. Death**

"I'm going ghost," he chuckled in a hoarse whisper and Sam was still trying to decide whether to smile or smack him when his eyes slid shut for the last time.

* * *

***84 Rundown- Heh, a rundown Danny is run down in front of a rundown building. Yeah, I had way too much fun with that.**

***85 Veteran- I imagine this from Dean Winchester's perspective, although there's absolutely nothing to say it's a crossover.**

***86 Phobia- Tucker is scared of hospitals (Doctor's Disorders) and snakes (Boxed Up Fury) so the two together must be horrible.**

***94 Tower- The island of Tortuga is a pirate legend, a safe harbor that you could only find if you already knew where to look. If you go back and rewatch the Pirates of the Caribbean, you'll probably catch a couple references. :)**

***95 Return- Definitely inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist. A kind of alternate idea for the creation of halfas, I guess?**


	6. 101-120

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story)**

* * *

**101. Gold**

It was hard enough for Dash to get a B on any academic work, so he tried to make up for it by ensuring that Casper High always came home with the football trophy.

**102. Hallowed**

"And I don't care how much you don't like it, but you do not step a single foot into Amity Park, without his permission, do you hear me?"

**103. Dome** ("Reign Storm")

The worst single image he can remember, the one that took his breath away and left him shivering with the sheer magnitude of the ghostly powers he was up against, was seeing Amity Park covered with a glowing dome… and nothing but green sky behind it.

**104. Natural**

"Just act natural," Danny had said, but what on earth did acting naturally look like when you've just discovered that your little brother is half dead and part ghost and uses his superpowers to save the town and he still hasn't informed your parents of this little detail?

**105. Unfinished**

Goodguys versus badguys—it was the age old story that had been retold and replayed over and over since the dawn of time, and Danny eventually realized that his business would never be finished.

**106. Language** (_TP: Language_)

"Danny," Maddie called in confusion, stepping into his empty room and discovering that the noise she'd been hearing was a CD still playing out of his computer that sounded like it was a crash course in gibberish.

**107. Tune** ("Fanning the Flames") (TP: Serenade)

"You picked truth, Danny, so there's no getting out of this one: you have to tell me what you really think about my singing… because I've been getting some mixed messages after the whole Ember thing and I wanna know."

**108. Blue**

If you asked Sam Manson what her favorite color was, she would automatically tell you it was black (or anything but pink!) but Tucker happened to know that it was a particular shade of blue that she got to see almost every day.

**109. Inheritance**

Sam finally cornered Jazz one day to ask whether general cluelessness ran through the male side of the Fenton family and the redhead nodded sympathetically and replied that yes, all of the brains came to the girls.

***110. Wraith**

"They are ring wraiths," Aragorn informed the hobbits from the center of the gigantic screen in Sam's basement, "they are neither living nor dead," and instead of letting the tense revelation play out in silence, Tucker decided to throw popcorn over at Danny who sat on the couch opposite him and shout, "Hey, dude, that's just like you!"

**111. Art** (_Abstract_)

Fixing property damage was expensive and Amity Park had a lot of it thanks to the nearly routine ghost fights that destroyed a new city block every week; thankfully, someone in the community had the bright idea to sell scorched and twisted pieces of metal debris as works of abstract art to tourists in a new local gallery which quickly spawned a guest collection at the Art Institute downtown Chicago when one of their scouts came through Amity and, while laughing at the idea of ghosts, applauded the communal mindset of the anonymous artist (going under the pseudonym Danny Phantom) who ensured that all the proceeds went to the city's repair fund.

**112. Essential** (_Plot Bunny_)

It was scary to realize that since his computer was too heavy and fragile to lug around where he was going (and where would he ever have a chance to charge it or use it?) and the gps in his phone could be traced as long as the battery was in and it was useful to him, the only things he thought essential to take were the clothes on his back, any anti-ghost weapons he could fit into his pockets, the cash lying on his dresser, and two photographs: one of his family and one of his friends.

***113. Bottle**

"Hey, Desiree!" Danny shouted as he pointed the silver tube toward her, "I wish you went back into my thermos!" and he grinned as she was pulled into the vortex of the metal in his hands and parroted in a grandiose voice, "Great cosmic power… itty bitty living space!"

**114. Speed**

When Tucker asked him what the fastest speed he'd ever flown was, Danny told him it was probably around 140 mph, but he didn't tell him that the reason it hadn't been officially clocked was because he was fueled by adrenaline and fear, desperately racing across town so that he could get between the dark shape and his friends, whom it seemed intent on frying.

**115. Card**

"Thank you!" was all it said, and there was no name attached to the letter left outside the door of FentonWorks accompanied by a flower drawn with a black and green crayon which could, if you looked closely enough, see was made up of tiny Phantom symbols in the petals.

**116. Water** ("Whatever episode has the fight in the pool")

He was perfectly at home ghost-fighting pretty much anywhere, but when Skulker pulled him down into that pool, Danny's first reaction was to panic.

**117. Roses** ("Urban Jungle")

He laid a handful of black roses on her tombstone every year, a fitting tribute for the only casualty of the time when the city was covered in vines.

**118. Ultimate** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Tears streamed down his face as he sheltered inside the cocoon of Vlad's steadying arms and tried not to think about the consequences as he offered no protests against the man's plan to free him of the pain.

**119. Paralyze**

"Danny," Tucker said in a strangled voice, "I think I might actually need some help getting up, because, uh, I can't really feel my legs very well, or, at all, really."

**120. Sky**

Some kids wrote in a journal, let all of their emotions spew forth onto the page; others immersed themselves in music, plugging into headphones that let the notes flow through them and wash them clean; still others find a cause to plunge themselves into head first; but when Danny needed to clear his head and get away from it all for a while, he took to the skies.

* * *

***110 Wraith- The movie they were watching, of course, was The Fellowship of the Ring.**

***113 Bottle- The dialogue was paraphrased from the end of Disney's Aladdin.**


	7. 121-140

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story)**

* * *

**121. Judgment**

It was only natural for him to suggest that the class debate on a topic they found mutually intriguing, but perhaps he should have given more thought to the prudence of randomly assigning the positions; he hadn't realized that so many of his students felt that strongly about whether Phantom was a force of good or evil incarnate.

**122. Strap**

"Alright," Danny called over his shoulder as he tentatively grabbed the controls, "everybody strap in and hang on because I'm gonna figure out how to fly this thing!"

**123. Bear**

Danny wondered what it must be like to be a normal teenager that broke down during finals like it was the end of the world, like the weight of the world wouldn't tumble off his shoulders and slide into oblivion if he made a single mistake.

**124. Leather** (Supernatural crossover)

Danny and Jazz loved it when the black car rolled up to the curb because a leather jacket would tell Danny crazy stories and all about cars and cool music while shaggy hair would share advanced textbooks with Jazz and answer any question she asked.

**125. Thin**

It was a flimsy excuse, but they accepted it as he knew they would, because if they didn't believe him, they would have to look for the truth.

**126. Machinations** (Atonement)

Danny never found out, of course, but it took a lot of effort to ensure that in this timeline, he survived the accident instead of burning to a crisp or developing ecto-cancer or triggering a heart attack or vaporizing or going mad from the surge of power as he should have done.

**127. Buckle**

"No, I'm fine," he said, waving away the hands they held out and staring them down until they reluctantly left the room, when he promptly fell to the ground as his knees gave way and his mind finally embraced the darkness that called to him.

**128. Creep**

The Fentons made weapons to fight against ghosts, but no one said that the "creep" on Fenton Anti-Creep Stick couldn't also refer to the guy who tried to follow Jazz home after she repeatedly asked that he leave her alone.

**129. Knitted** (_French Future Fic_)

He'd always been happy for it before because carrying every single cut and bruise for as long as a human did would be incredibly painful and inconvenient, but now he cursed and squirmed as he could feel the muscles knitting together around the still-broken bone as he lay pinned by the massive cornerstone.

**130. Hail**

Dash Baxter had already had a horrible day (and giving Fentonia a wedgie hadn't even helped him feel better) but this was just ridiculous—I mean, who had personal thunderclouds following them around and dumping bits of glowing ice on their heads in the middle of the summer for no good reason!

**131. Fireflies**

After a while they'd realized that most of the time they hung around together was spent chasing after ghosts; it was high time to sit still and enjoy the summer evening watching tiny pinpricks up yellow light up across the open field.

**132. Assassin** (_Plot Bunny_)

"I am so stupid," he muttered under his breath as he dragged her along the white, white hallways and came to a stop before a set of intimidating double doors that stretched to the ceiling, "Now whatever happens in there, you keep your mouth shut because plenty of ghosts already want you dead and it's going to be hard enough explaining why I brought you here instead of killing you without you opening your mouth, got it?"

**133. Desire** ("Phantom Planet")

Why couldn't Sam accept the fact that only thing he'd ever wanted was to be normal?

**134. Grim**

"We're going to be okay, right?" she asked, but he couldn't give her the answer she wanted so he didn't say anything.

**135. Almighty**

"All hail Technus, the almighty and all-powerful wielder of all things electronic and—("yeah, yeah, we've heard that one already, so why don't you just tell it to my thermos!")—AAAAAAAAH!"

**136. Invincible**

"What do you mean you're stuck… you can't be because you're Danny Phantom so just turn invisible or whatever it is you ghosts do… come on this isn't funny, you can't just sit there, you have to get us out!"

***137. Pipe**

After the end of a particularly long and frustrating parent-teacher conference, Maddie snapped that unless he actually did anything to try to improve his grades, making it into NASA was nothing but a pipe dream and Danny didn't bother to respond because he knew all too well that at this point, it didn't matter if he got straight As; there was no way he would ever become an astronaut.

**138. Prisoner** (_Trapped_)

She understood why a ghost would want to capture the Red Huntress, but it was beyond her why she would be locked up in the same cage as Phantom.

**139. Venom**

Apparently, the medical community didn't really know what to do with bites from gigantic bugs that glowed green and they didn't have an antidote.

**140. Unexpected**

The fact that clueless Danny got it so soon was unexpected and, while he had to pay off a lot of bets, Tucker honestly couldn't have been happier (and neither could Sam).

* * *

***137 Pipe- A pipe dream is something that you dream or fantasize about but could never ever actually happen, like hoping to become a concert pianist when you have absolutely no musical talent whatsoever, or wanting to live in Buckingham Palace when you're from the other side of the world and have no ties to British royalty, or, you know, wanting to become an astronaut when you would have had to protect everyone in your town from ghosts even if NASA hadn't discontinued their astronaut program.**


	8. 141-160

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story)**

* * *

**141. Antique**

One thing Danny Phantom never expected was to be outdated and unnecessary.

**142. Transparent**

"Hey, Sam," he said softly as he took in the scene before him; "I'm here," he said as he wrapped an arm around his friend's quietly shaking shoulders; "And I know it doesn't seem like it," he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear anything, "but I'm not going to leave you."

**143. Pride**

"I'm fine," he protested, but none of the nurses or doctors who poked and prodded and took measurements seemed to buy his assurances, no matter how often he repeated them.

**144. Oak**

"Tucker, you can come down now; the snake's gone."

**145. Diamond** ("Urban Jungle")

He handed her a crystal, made of ice that wouldn't melt, and when her fingers wrapped around it, she thought she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**146. Agony** ("Phantom Planet")

He knew what to expect, but even the ever-haunting memories weren't enough to prepare him for the sheer excruciating pain piercing through every atom of his being after he deliberately pressed that button— but it was still worth it to be normal again.

**147. Mask**

Danny at least had Phantom when he went out to fight, but Sam and Tucker couldn't offer up any such excuses; "It wasn't me, Mom!" tended not to work so well when your face was on the five o'clock news.

**148. Space**

Space the final frontier? pshwwww, been there and done that.

**149. Tuxedo**

You like to tell you children about your firsts when they weren't completely screwed up, but your first school dance was with a stuck up A-lister who didn't actually care about you and only said yes to stick it to the girl she thought was your girlfriend and if that wasn't enough, she turned your future wife into a dragon halfway through the evening.

**150. Bug**

If Danny had had any doubts that Vlad was a narcissistic fruitloop that needed to get a much less creepy life, they would have been dashed as soon as he saw the spy bug with his arch enemy's freaky crescent moon hairstyle built into its minute circuitry.

**151. Daydream**

He could have sworn that he'd left that letter to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton right here on his desk… he wasn't getting so old yet that he'd forget a thing like that… but it wasn't here… and it wasn't like it could just up and fly away, now could it?

**152. Autumn**

He likes autumn and he thinks he might like it even more if crunching leaves told him when ghostly footsteps were coming closer too.

**153. Scent**

He hated the so-clean-it-didn't-seem-like-it smell of hospital regulation disinfectant scrubbed into every surface but he woke to it surprisingly often.

**154. Broken** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

Danny looked up and Vlad saw in his eyes what he'd been searching for all these years: Danny was broken, but he never wanted it at this price.

**155. Amplify** ("Reign Storm")

He didn't really know if the ecto-skeleton's amplification would even get him up to the power level he needed to have a chance against Pariah Dark, but he did know that no one else could come close, so if he died trying, at least he would die fighting and wouldn't have to see everyone he loved getting conquered by the king of all ghosts.

**156. Power** (#116 Water)

It took him a laughable amount of time to remember that, in ghost form, he didn't need to breathe; there was no need to panic.

**157. Bull's eye**

It was widely known that Tucker couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but they gave him a Fenton ecto-lipstick blaster anyway (with how close the three of them normally got to ghosts, it almost didn't matter where you pointed the thing).

**158. Fill**

He never imagined that the only people (other than Sam and Tucker and… Paulina) to comprise his fan club in those early days were the reporters and editors of the Amity Park Daily News; thanks to Danny Phantom and his exploits, they were never at a loss for how to fill their airspace or pages.

**159. Vacant**

"Danny," she repeated again, "Danny, can you hear me?" but it wasn't until she said, "Phantom," that any animation filled his blue eyes.

**160. Breakdown** (#143 Pride)

He didn't understand why nobody believed he was okay and didn't need all of these tests until someone took pity on him (or on the nurses who had to hear his "there's nothing wrong with me!" tirade every few minutes as he feebly tried to swat them away) and informed him that he had been asleep for thirty one weeks.


	9. 161-180

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story)**

* * *

**161. Shade**

She loved to bask in the sunshine, but never complained when Johnny decided to lay their picnics out under a tree with spreading foliage; she always knew he preferred the shadows.

**162. Mourn**

Nearly the entire town turned out for Phantom's ceremony as they celebrated the one who had saved them all, but the funeral of Danny Fenton, one of the handful of casualties from the massive ghost attack on Amity Park, went largely unattended except by close friends and family.

**163. Fountain**

Sam knew it was unseemly for a Manson and a Goth to cry like this in front of everyone, but she couldn't care less, because right now she was just Sam, the only member of the trio left.

**164. Sour**

If you had asked anyone at their university whether there was anything Vlad Masters or Jack Fenton could do to alienate one roommate from the other, they would have told you that there was a better chance of the ghosts they wanted to study existing.

**165. Treason** (Treason)

She's eighteen and a legal adult now and has been acting as the rational head of the family for a while already, but she's still so young, and wishes she didn't have to be the one in charge and she's trying to listen to what the people in dark suits are telling her but it's so different than anything she's ever done before and the words are difficult and sound like they're coming from so far away and none of her schooling seems to be helping even though there are lawyers and representatives explaining all of the terms to her until she nods and she can do this and she has to but it's her parents but it's Danny and it's her choice and it's all up to her and all she can hear is the hard faced woman saying that she has to testify against her parents so that they can be proven dangerous and maybe even clinically insane for attacking their own son because they thought he was a ghost (as if such things existed) and they'll be put away forever and she's old enough to take custody of Danny now and they say that the two of them will be fine that she's responsible and can take care of a teenage boy but she's just so young and inexperienced really and what will they do and how will they live even if they do get to keep the house and why did it have to be her and all come down to her signature on a page?

**166. Eternal** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

It was nice for Mr. Lancer to imagine that his impact would continue long after he stopped teaching and that when he was eventually gone, he would not be forgotten.

**167. Clash**

"Nonononono, Danny, don't wear that tie with that suit; you want to impress her, don't you?"

**168. Matter** (Deathwish)

She was a failure just like the many clones before her, using up precious materials that he could use in a more advanced prototype; it was time to melt her down.

**169. Infect**

"I just have one question, Danny-boy," Jack asked with a deeply furrowed brow, "is being a half ghost catchy?"

**170. Mine**

"I know you guys are just trying to help, and I get that, I do, but you have to realize that this isn't your fight… it's mine."

**171. Human**

As one of the two humans in the world with the most knowledge of death and the afterlife, Danny found it very odd that he had no clue what would happen to him when he fully died.

**172. Exile** (TP: At My Doors)

There had long existed a system of punishment in the Ghost Zone, to ensure that the likes of Pariah Dark and their overwhelming powers could be contained, but there was only one time they ever saw fit to completely exile a being from their world and sent them through the black door in the middle of the vast swirling expanse of empty space.

**173. Bright**

Despite the sub-par grades consistently racking up on his report cards, Jazz was sure that her little brother was actually pretty smart.

**174. Threat**

Danny Phantom was a menace and piece of putrid scum and a threat to Casper High and Amity Park and the entire world and there was nothing that anyone could do or say to convince her otherwise.

**175. Night**

Green and pink collided in a flash of sparks that was drowned in the darkness as they tried to overwhelm each other.

**176. Lament**

Danny just regretted that he wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to anyone.

**177. Hypnotize**

"Now repeat after me, you big fruitloop: I'm going to leave the Fentons alone and the Packers stink."

**178. Spirit** (#157 Bull's Eye)

If Mrs. Foley had ever found the makeshift target range in the back corner of their backyard between the bushes and the fence and saw the scorch marks scoring through the perfectly manicured lawn, she would have pitched a fit, but she never saw it… just how her son's pinched and determined expression eventually gave way to one of surprise, pride, and exaltation.

**179. Siren**

If Sam didn't know any better, she might have suspected that Paulina had stepped straight out of a Greek legend to lure all of the guys of Casper High away from anyone else who might have been a potential girlfriend, but it wasn't until her two best friends had been caught under her spell that she actually cared.

**180. Throne** ("Phantom Planet")

Vlad had never been an assuming man but he had to admit that he liked the view from the throne from which he ruled the world.

* * *

**I'd to extend a general thanks to dannyboymw on this chapter for helping me brainstorm ideas even though he's never seen the show ('cause I got the best brother in the world, y'all). ;D**

**And since #165 Treason is actually a full fledged fic now, I decided that you can see its messy beginnings without whittling it down to a single nice grammatically correct sentence.**


	10. 181-200

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

**(These prompts are from Laora, originally for the video game The Last Story)**

* * *

**181. Pepper** (Supernatural crossover)

"Oh come on!" Danny huffed with a hint of a grin as he picked himself off from the ground and shook the granules of salt the two hard faced, denim-clad hunters had just shot at him out of his hair, "what's next, the pepper?"

**182. Fluffy**

"It's…" Sam trailed off as she stared helplessly at the thing in Danny's hands; "A gigantic fluffy panda thingy," he said, holding it out and dropping his eyes to the ground, "and I got it for you."

**183. Dragon** (TP: Dragon)

"Dude," Tucker panted with a grin as he rested his hands on his knees and picked up his head from drooping between his legs, "you realize that we're the only people in the world who can claim that they've fought a dragon!"

**184. Chains**

Jazz said that he should go off to college somewhere, anywhere but here, and he knew she meant well but she, like everyone else, couldn't see the invisible chains keeping him tied to Amity Park; he would never be able to leave.

**185. Resurrection** ("Phantom Planet")

"Vlad?" Danny yelled incredulously, not yet daring to believe his eyes as he rolled off of his bed and into a crouch to face the figure that had appeared in front of him out of thin air, "I thought you were dead; how are you here?"

**186. Thief** ("Boxed Up Fury")

"Stealing from Pandora?" Skulker asks of the Box Ghost blankly as he thinks back to every single one of his wild and harebrained schemes of his first few centuries in the Ghost Zone, "That's not wise."

**187. Protect**

He didn't understand it… that older sisters were supposed to protect little brothers… not the other way around.

**188. Shadow** ("The Ultimate Enemy")

The new-born hybrid rose from its transformation and continued rising until it seemed impossible and then it continued coming—sharp black claws outstretched, white hair flaming above bloodshot eyes, long forked tongue slithering out from between fanged teeth—casting a long black shadow over the now unnecessary shell of the human it had once been a part of.

**189. Children **

The adults thought they knew best, they set the rules and curfews and tried to keep their children out of harm's way since the ghosts and attacks were something that was hard for even them to handle, but, at the end of the day, Amity Park was saved time and time again by a few residents who were really nothing more than children.

***190. Xenophobia **

It is human nature to hate and fear whatever it does not understand, and he knows this but he had hoped, fruitlessly he now finds, that it might understand the things they are destined to become when they die.

***191. Echo**

Sam remembered the sound until the day she died, the way his screams reverberated through the long, metal tunnel because she had thought that it would be _fun_ to see what was on the other side.

**192. New**

The week after the accident, Danny confided to his best friend that he was scared to death of what he could do and that he hated what his life had become even when he wasn't falling through the floor, but Tucker couldn't do anything but smile sadly and clap him on the shoulder as he said, "Welcome to your new normal, man."

**193. Family**

Danny nodded shakily at the ultimatum— because it wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting it ever since he'd considered telling his parents about what the accident had really done to him even though he had hoped from the very core of his being that they would somehow be able to accept him— and slowly went to his room to grab the duffel bag that was already packed and waiting to be taken to someone who could be a real family.

**194. Shoot**

He froze the first time he held a gun up to see a human on the other end of the barrel because _this was all wrong and he could fight ghosts but he was supposed to save people_, and he didn't even wait for his supervisor to recommend his transfer to a different unit, or better yet, a desk job; he had already decided that law enforcement was not the way he could best exercise his hero-complex or help his town and wordlessly handed in his resignation with still shaking hands as soon as he got back to the station.

**195. Rebellion** (Nerves)

She would show them that she was the best ghost fighting recruit they had ever laid eyes on, Valerie decided as she walked into the Ghosthunters' compound, and there was no way she was letting Maddie turn her away just because she was a kid.

**196. Remember** (_Silence_)

Jazz never tells Danny about how much his deepening voice freaks her out, because she knows he's already dealing with the same issues as he thinks back to a time that never was and a monster he never turned into, but still sounded more and more like with every passing day.

**197. Ancestors** ("The time traveling episode")

The Fentons had been hunting ghosts for well over 400 years now, even before they settled in the American wilderness before it was colonized, so if you thought that you had some crazy stories in your family history, let me tell you now that you've got nothing on them.

**198. Open**

They made sure to keep the radio channels open in case he needed backup, but after hours of being glued to the set, he hadn't returned and there was still nothing but static coming from across the line.

**199. Prepare**

They learned a long time ago (in an incident involving glittering pink splattered goo from a ghost that Sam made well sure they never ever _ever_ saw on this plane of existence again) that ghosts honestly couldn't care less about their regularly scheduled lives and they had to be prepared to send one back to the Ghost Zone no matter what time of day it was or what they had been planning to do instead.

**200. Damnation** (#36 Faith, _Down the Road_)

"You realized," he said hesitantly (as if he hadn't already been able to figure this much out already and the tall, soft spoken man wanted to break the news gently), "that when you said yes to the woman who appeared in the portal (you mean my guardian angel?) that everything was going to be different… didn't you?"

* * *

***190 Xenophobia is the fear and hatred of strangers or foreigners or of anything that is strange or foreign.**

***191 There are a couple words doubled between our lists, so for the most part, Laora and I have been switching them out, but I had a second idea for this one, so it's echo 2.0.**


	11. 201-220

**Apricity**

_the warmth of the sun in winter_

* * *

******(These prompts are from me, originally for The Hobbit)**

* * *

**201. Dust**

He landed tensely on the ground and waited for the cloud of dust to settle, ready to fly up again at a moment's notice if it turned out that his opponent wasn't down.

**202. Twain** (The Last Ones Waiting)

The twins had always been inseparable and losing James had nearly destroyed Danny, making Maddie hope and pray for something to somehow bring them together again… until, that is, Danny walked away from his brother's grave with James' green eyes and turns of phrase.

**203. Blade**

The knife had a glowing black blade, curved sharply into several jagged points along its edge that were mirrored on the elaborately ornamented handle, and one of Danny's last coherent thoughts, as the ghost slid it neatly between two of his ribs, was that Sam would have loved it.

**204. Hidden** (#115 Card)

He never did find out who it came from, but Danny smiled as he kept the letter phased back into the wall behind his headboard for safekeeping and promised himself that he would live up to the hard-earned opinion and well wishes of his secret crayon-wielding correspondent.

**205. Key** ("Teacher of the Year")

"Yes!" Lancer yelled out to his empty basement as he blasted away the avatars of the two players who had so helpfully cleared the field for him, "I finally have all the keys to the apocalypse and I am awesome!"

**206. Above**

Kwan wasn't above consorting with Danny, Tucker, and Sam; enjoyed it even, more than he had any of his other friendships, for as long as Dash and Paulina allowed it to continue.

**207. Twinkling**

Paulina adjusted the Christmas lights she'd decided to string around her room even though it was only June, and sighed wistfully as she imagined how the myriad pinpricks of light would shine off of Phantom's shining green eyes when he finally found where she lived.

**208. Laughter**

It had been years since he'd heard that light giggling, but he recognized the disembodied sound coming from just outside his second story window; "Dani?" he asked, more hopefully than he'd allowed himself to feel in a very long time.

**209. Lost**

Growling, Danny lit his fists up with ectoplasm and turned to face whatever ghost decided to interrupt his precious study time when the transparent meek fellow bowed mid-air, apologized, and politely asked him for directions to the two Englishmen's lairs.

**210. Feet**

The first time Danny somehow had a ghostly wisp of a tail in his Phantom form he freaked and didn't stop flailing until he was human with a pounding heart rate but two solid legs beneath him.

**211. Burden **

It took Tucker a long time to realize that he had never had to worry about Danny or Sam thinking he didn't belong on Team Phantom.

**212. Race** (Supernatural crossover)

They'd been having a really nice dinner all together, resident ghost experts and hunters of all things supernatural swapping stories of their best hits like it was the most natural thing in the world, but when Danny's breath fogged and Dean's walkman began loudly creaking, all conversation stopped and it was impossible to tell who'd gotten to the door first.

**213. Hunted** (Supernatural crossover) (#212 Race)

They were all in their elements now, all after whoever or whatever had triggered their various early warning systems; as Danny transformed to access his own ghost hunting weaponry and flew straight through the roof, he could only hope that the Winchesters would understand who the real target was tonight.

**214. Ring** ("Flirting With Disaster")

Danny stared at the class ring in his hand, horrified that his Dad had assumed he was giving it to Sam, because how on earth could he try giving it to Valerie now that it had another girl's name on it?

**215. Braid**

"No, Tucker," Sam put her foot down, "I refuse to be seen with you ever again if you decide to braid your hair… although…" she mused for a few moments, stepping back to envision it, "dreadlocks, I think I could get on board with," she admitted.

**216. Mountain**

At first glance, the Ghost Zone appeared to be nothing but a swirling expanse of empty green amorphous ectoplasm dotted with purple doors, but upon further exploration, it contained every type of terrain imaginable… as well as some that weren't.

**217. Enough**

The inhabitants of the Ghost Zone would long remember the day when Danny Phantom had finally had enough and exploded in such a fit of rage that nobody thought to question the rules and regulations he laid out about where and when they were allowed to bother him.

**218. Foreign**

When Danny stomped up angrily to his room and Maddie was left to sit back down at the table in a daze, without an acceptable answer for his curfew-breaking and wondering when things had all gone wrong between them, she realized that it had been a very long time indeed since they'd actually said anything meaningful to each other; it was almost as though she didn't know who her son was anymore.

**219. Legendary**

Story telling had always been a valued tradition among the undead, for, those who were not so lost in their own deaths that they did nothing but relive them in repeated loops, had all the time in the world to hear tales of all the worlds.

**220. Silver** (Supernatural crossover)

The first time the Winchesters had been allowed to unpack their bags within eyesight of a then seven year old Danny, he stared at the arsenal wide-eyed and pointed to a particularly shiny knife, wondering what it was used for; now, as he's doubled in age and dead but still alive and fighting the same ten ghosts time and time again, he remembers Dean's answer and wonders if there might not be a fighting method that might not keep his opponents away a little more permanently.


End file.
